minecraftfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Herobrine
|vahinko = |spawn = Herobrine-toteemin aktivoiduttua. |luonne = Aggressiivinen }}Herobrine on Minecraftin hyvin yleinen myytti, jonka monet pelaajat väittävät olevan pelissä. Kuitenkaan Herobrineä ei ole pelissä ja sen saa vain [[Modit|''Herobrine mod -modilla]].'' Herobrine käyttää samoja tekstuureita kuin ihminen ja pelaaja, mutta Herobrinellä on kokonaan valkoiset silmät. Virallisesti Herobrineä ei ole pelin koodissa,Kappische Twitterissä eikä sitä luultavasti tulla lisäämään peliin. Minecraftin foorumeilla ja YouTubessa on silti useita väitettyjä "Herobrinelöytöjä", ja on olemassa myös useita Herobrine-modeja. Herobrine on (tarinan mukaan) Notchin kuollut veli, vaikka he eivät näytä toisiltaan. Herobrine-myytti alkoi Minecraft -foorumille lähetetystä [http://www.planetminecraft.com/blog/the-story-of-herobrine/ Herobrinen tarinasta], mikä oli vitsinä luotu "kauhutarina". Monet uskovat Herobrinellä olevan kymmenkunta HP:ta ja että yksi isku vahingoittaa puolet pelaajalta ilman suojavarusteita. Vaikka on todistettu ettei Herobrineä ole pelissä, jotkut väittävät yhä vaikka itse Markus Persson eli pelin kehittäjä niin sanottu Notch on sanonut ettei Herobrineä ole pelissä. 250px|thumb|Herobrinen tekstuuri[[Tiedosto:2013-01-15_19.12.03.png|thumb|Herobrine TheHerobrine-serverillä. Kuvassa Arthery's Ascended -resurssipaketti.]]thumb|250px|Herobrine-kyläläinen. Tietoa modista Kun salama on iskenyt käynnistettyyn toteemiin, Herobrinejä voi nähdä. Herobrinejä on kahdenlaisia; hyökkääjiä ja rakentelijoita, joilla on myös timanttihakku kädessä. Hyökkääjäherobrine voi ilmestyä vähän väliä pelaajan lähelle, iskeä kerran, ja häipyä. Se voi myös hakata pelaajan henkihieveriin tai kadota heti ilmestytyyään. Sen tehtävä on hoitaa pelottelupuoli. Hyökkääjäherobrinen mukana tai sijasta voi myös spawnata muita ihmisiä, joilla on eri tekstuurit tai herobrinekanoja, joilla on kokonaan valkoiset silmät. Ihmiset voivat esimerkiksi potkaista pelaajan korkealle ilmaan tai vahingoittaa pelaajaa muuten. Herobrinekanat spawnaavat 5-10 kanan joukoissa ja ne yrittävät tappaa pelaajan. Myös Herobrine-lehmiä voi spawnata, joilla on valkoiset silmät, mutta ovat muuten tavallisen lehmän näköisiä, mutta ne lliikkuvat oudommin saatavat ottaa kovia spurtteja ja sitten kävellä normaalisti. Kun Herobrine-lehmän tappaa, niin se pudottaa kyllä nahkaa ja lihaa, mutta siitä alkaa tulla laavaa, joka toimii ansana pelaajalle. Myös Herobrinesikoja ja -kyläläisiä on havaittu, niillä on myös valkoiset silmät ja ne hyökkäävät pelaajan kimppuun aiheuttaen 0,5 vahinkoa. Rakentelijaherobrinejä voi nähdä silloin tällöin ympäristöön spawnanneina, mutta ne eivät yleensä spawnaa kovinkaan lähelle pelaajaa ja ne katoavat pelaajan mennessä liian lähelle niitä. Ne kiertelevät ympäriinsä ja muuttuvat joskus rakennelmiksi kuten ansoiksi. Jos rakentelijaherobrinejä ampuu nuolella, ne muuttuvat lähes aina rakennelmiksi. Rakentelijaherobrinen sijasta voi spawnata herobrinelehmä, jolla on myös täysin valkoiset silmät, Herobrinelehmät eivät kuitenkaan halua välittömästi tappaa pelaajaa, eivätkä katoa pelaajan tullessa lähelle. Toteemin aktivoiduttua voi ympäristöstä löytää myös generoituneena lasia, hehkukivikuutioista tehtyjä satunnaisia Herobrine -sanasta otettuja kirjaimia, sekä ansoja. Näitä ei synny jo generoituneille alueille. Herobrine-modissa onkin syytä mennä koko ajan eteenpäin uusille alueille maksimoidakseen "hauskuuden".thumb|306px|Lauma Herobrinepossuja ja taustalla poseeraa Herobrinekyläläinen. Chuck Norris thumb|Chuck Norris hyökkää pelaajan kimppuun.|204x204pxJoskus Herobrinen sijaan tai kanssa voi spawnata Chuck Norriksen hahmo, jolla on usein timanttihakku kädessään, eikä se aiheuta vahinkoa. Se saattaa joskus juosta pelaajaa kohti ja kadota juuri ennen pääsemistä pelaajan luo. Spawnaaminen modissa border|left|50px80px|border|left Herobrinet eivät spawnaa välittömästi pelin alettua, vaan pelaajan on ensin rakennettava Herobrine-toteemi. Toteemin aktivoiduttua kerran, Herobrinejen spawnaamista ei saa enää pois. Toteemin voi tehdä laittamalla maahan ensin 2 kultakuutiota päällekäin, niiden päälle herobrinekuution ja sen päälle hornahietapalan. Herobrinekuutiossa on tällä hetkellä vielä valkoiset silmät eikä herobrinien spawnaaminen ole vielä alkanut. Vasta kun ylin pala, hornahietapala, on sytytetty, herobrinekuution jokaisen sivun päiden silmät ovat muuttuneet punaisiksi, ja salama on iskenyt toteemiin; alkaa Herobrineja spawnailla. Herobrinekuutio eli Herobrine Totem on kuutio, jota tarvitaan herobrine-toteemin rakentamiseen. Sen saa craftattua vain jos peliin on asennettu Herobrine -modi. Sitä käytetään herobrine-toteemin tekemiseen. Herobrinekuutio käyttää samoja tekstuureita kuin hornahieta, mutta sen jokaisella sivulla on Herobrinen kasvot. Craftaus modissa thumb|208px|Tämän rakennelman uskottiin spawnaavan Herobrinen ennen Herobrine-modia. Alkuperä *Alkuperäisessä tarinassa Herobrinen viitattiin olevan Notchin kuollut veli. *Herobrinen kerrotaan olevan timanttia etsivä NPC. *Herobrinesta kertovassa kauhutarinassa toistetaan jatkuvasti sanaa "wake up" eli "herää", mikä voi viitata siihen, että Herobrine olisi lukijan uni. Merkkejä herobrinestä väitetään olevan: puut ilman lehtiä, hiekkapyramidit vedessä, punakivisoihduilla varustetut 2x2 tunnelit kaivoksissa/luolissa ja punakivisoihdut. Triviaa thumb|Herobrine *Herobrinen spawnausääni on satunnainen luolaääni. **Herobrinellä on hornanhengen ääni. *Jos Herobrine kuolee, chattiin tulee teksti "Argh! I'll come back!" *Jos rikot Herobrinekuution, tulee pimeää, taivaalle ilmestyy mustia pilviä ja chattiin tulee teksti "You will never be free!". Tämän jälkeen sää vaihtuu hitaasti normaaliksi. *Herobrine käyttää muuten samaa tekstuuria kuin pelaaja, mutta sen silmät ovat kokonaan valkoiset ja sillä on parta kuin Beta version pelaajalla. *Notch kertoi vitsinä poistaneensa herobrinen Beta 1.6 -päivityksen mukana. Tämä ei lopettanut esim. Minecraftin foorumilla olevia tarinoita Herobrinestä. ** 1.2 -päivityksen jälkeen lähes kaikkien versioiden muutoslokiin on vitsillä lisätty teksti "-Poistettu herobrine". *Herobrinen spawnaamiseen palvelimilla on tehty plugineita. *Esimerkiksi zombit voi saada näyttämään Herobrineilta resurssipakettien avulla. *Jos modissa pelaajan kimppuun hyökkää kaksi Herobrinea, paikalle voi saapua Notchin hahmo, joka sanoo: "Hi brother(s), I don't want you in my game!" ja hyökkää Herobrinen (tai jopa molempien, jos niitä on kaksi) kimppuun. *Jos kirjoittaa käyttäjänimeksi Herobrine, pelaaja saa Herobrine-ihon. *Herobrine oli oletettavasti ensimmäinen myytti pelissä. Tämän jälkeen tulivat muun muassa Null Entity 303 ja TheRedSteve thumb|224px|Notchin ja Herobrinen taistelu Herobrine-modissa. * Herobrinestä on tehty paljon muokattuja karttoja, joista luultavasti tunnetuimpia ovat "Herobrine's mansion" ja sille jatko-osaksi tehty "Herobrine's Return". * Herobrine on hyödyttänyt useita servereitä antamalla näille ideoita uusiin peleihin ja tehtäviin. thumb|250px|Herobrine's mansion-[[Muokatut kartat|kartta.]] Viitteet Katso myös *Modit *Pelaaja *Ihminen Luokka:Yhteisö Luokka:Minecraft Luokka:Modit Luokka:Joukot